Heartbreaker
by mLadyDeena
Summary: Amu is an ordinary teenager with not much of a reputation. What happens when she saves the most popular girl in school, causing her to cross paths with "The Heartbreaker"?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, ever. So, please review and tell me whether it's good or not. If it's crap don't be scared to criticise~ (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara.

Enjoy~

**Prologue**

In a forest clearing, located on the edge of town, a young girl with flawless features stood waiting for a boy. He had possession of her heart, but did she have possession of his? Today was the day she found out. She stood there waiting, thinking that she was alone in the forest. Little did she know, her friends and classmates were all gathered in the forest clearing, hiding, and waiting to watch this event.

She had been waiting for more than an hour, but she was not going to leave just yet. Not until he showed up.

"Erika," a husky voice was heard from behind her. She turned around and saw the boy she was waiting for. She let out a soft gasp.

Her stomach filled up with butterflies as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He handed it to her and said, "Open it."

She slowly lifted the lid of the small box, it revealed a piece of paper that fit perfectly into the frame of the container. Her eyes widened and tears began to well up. There were words on the paper, it said 'I never loved you'.

Erika dropped to the ground and burst into tears, "Why…?"

The boy gave no reply, he could care less. He walked off and left her there crying with many people watching her.

She glanced up at the disappearing figure of the boy that held her heart. She gripped the ring box as tears continued to stream out of her eyes and whispered, "Heartbreaker."

**Chapter 1**

"I'm leaving now," Amu called to her mum as she left the house for school.

"Okay, be safe!" her mum called back.

Amu walked out, closed the door and started her way down the highway in a steady pace heading in the direction of Seiyo High.

As she was walking she heard someone yell, "YOU WHAAAT?" She stopped walking and glanced over across the highway and saw a girl with long blond pigtails in a Seiyo High uniform talking on her phone. She looked familiar but couldn't put a finger on who she was. Then the girl yelled again, "OH NO. YOU ARE NOT COMING TO SEIYO! YOU HEAR ME?"

Amu raised an eyebrow at the girl. _Who's not coming to Seiyo? _Amu was curious, but shrugged it off and continued her way to school. About 100 metres away from the school, Amu heard the bell ring but she kept her steady pace. She was usually late to school anyway, so it didn't matter.

"I'M LATE! I AM SO FRIGGEN LATE!" Her scream echoed through the house, almost causing it to shake.

"Utau! Shut up!" Utau's mum yelled at her from downstairs.

"Sorry, I'm going now. Bye!" She yelled back as she passed the kitchen. She walked out the door, slammed it shut and began to power-walk to school.

Then her phone rang, this ticked her off. She picked up without looking at the Caller ID as she continued to walk, "WHAT?"

"Utau, chill," a husky voice answered the phone.

"IKUTO? What do you want, you bitch of a brother that left me with our crazy mum?"

"Well, little sister, I sincerely apologise," he said in mock tone, "Happy?"

"Whatever, how'd last night go?"

"Do you need to ask? I dumped her, she cried, became depressed and I got expelled. Simple," he said in a bored tone.

Utau scoffed, "You got expelled again? You suck. What are you going to do now?"

"That's why I called. I'm coming to Seiyo," he replied and she could tell that he probably had that infamous smirk of his plastered across his face.

Utau suddenly stopped and yelled out, "YOU WHAAAT?" attracting attention from people around her.

"I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is going to Seiyo High School, which happens to be the school of you, Hoshina Utau."

Once her brain had processed what Ikuto had just said, she yelled, "OH NO. YOU ARE NOT COMING TO SEIYO! YOU HEAR ME?"

The line went silent for about three seconds then Ikuto said, "Huh?"

"UGHH! You are so frustrating!"

"I love you too, bye," and with that he hung up.

_Son of a – hung up on me! _Utau puffed her cheeks in frustration as she continued walking. She heard the school bell ring. _UGHH! Stupid Ikuto!_

Utau managed to make to homeroom on time by running, technically she was late but the teacher wasn't in yet so it didn't matter. She flopped herself down in her seat, she still didn't get why everyone thought she was beautiful and elegant, by the way she acted and how much she ate she thought of herself as a clumsy pig. She giggled at the thought.

About ten minutes later the teacher entered. Utau suddenly got ticked off, _I could've walked here instead of ran and I would've still been on time. Stupid teacher_. Then the teacher began to mark attendance. Utau just sat there patiently as the teacher called out the names.

"Hoshina Utau."

Utau raised her arm but didn't say anything.

"Hinamori Amu…Hinamori-san?"

The teacher called her name a few times before marking her absent. _She's a funny girl, one day she's here and the next day she isn't. _Utau sighed. Oh well.

The bell rang for first period. Utau got up and moved to her first class, English.

Amu heard the bell ring again when she entered the school building. She knew that she'd missed homeroom but didn't care. She went to her first period, English.

Surprisingly, she was one of the first to enter the classroom. _That's a first. _She sat down in the back corner in her usual seat. After a few minutes, other student began filing into the classroom. Amu noticed a girl with long blond hair. _She's the girl from this morning. _Amu still didn't know who she was, and she wasn't about to find out. She wasn't one to pay attention to details.

The teacher followed the students in and the class started.

Amu sat there staring out the window, while listening to the teacher blabber on about something she already knew. She always acted as though she didn't care, but she was ranked in the top five in her grade.

* * TIME SKIP * *

Utau glanced at the clock and smiled to herself. _5…4…3…2…1._

RING!

School finally ended, Utau thanked god for being able to finally get out of that hellhole. Maths was not her best subject; never was and never will be. Utau walked out to the school yard to meet up with her friends. When she exited the building she noticed a large crowd of people, mostly girls, near a tall tree.

Curiosity got to her and she slowly walked over to the huge crowd. She caught sight of one of her friends, Saaya, she pulled her out of the crowd and asked, "What's with the crowd?"

Saaya just rolled her eyes, "Are you freaking serious? You are so slow. There's this new kid. Name; Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Age; 17. He's mega hot, and swoon worthy. His parents own this big company called 'Easter' or whatever, I don't care. I just know he's rich and he's looking for Utau Hoshi- Oh wait, he's looking for you." Saaya gave her an almost unnoticeable glare as she said the last sentence.

Utau sighed and didn't even notice that Saaya was dragging her into the centre of the crowd where Ikuto was.

"Here Tsukiyomi-san, I found Utau Hoshina," Saaya said in her sweetest voice.

One thought crossed Utau's mind, _whore._

Ikuto walked up to Utau and hugged her, "Hello Utau. It's nice to see you again," he said in a creepily cheery voice.

The crowd suddenly fell quiet so they could hear the conversation.

"Uh, who are you again?" Utau asked with a smirk that only Ikuto could see.

"Aww, that hurt Utau. How could you not remember your _boyfriend."_ Ikuto said in mock tone as he put his hand over his chest. Then he smirked, one that could beat Utau's any day.

Utau's jaw dropped. _What the fuck! _The crowed started whispering, "OMG! They're dating?"

She then leaned on one leg and whacked Ikuto across the back of his head, "Lovely joke, _big brother."_

The crowd then silenced, showing their confusion. Then a few more people joined and went to the middle of the crowd where Utau was. A boy with messy brown hair and emerald green eyes jumped onto Ikuto's back and messed up his hair more than it already was, "Long time no see Ikuto," he said in his usual cheery tone.

A boy with long indigo hair walked over to the two and said, "Kukai, I think that's enough," taking a hint from the irritated look on Ikuto's face. Then Kukai slowly got off of Ikuto and said sorry while rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you Nagihiko," Ikuto said.

They just stood there in awkward silence, not saying anything due to the crowd who didn't know how to take a hint. This ticked off the short girl with long honey coloured hair. She turned to the crowd which surprisingly got smaller and shot them all death glares, and they finally scattered away. She turned back around and crossed her arms over her chest while her friends stared at her, "What?"

"Nothing," Utau said.

"Hey, let's go hang out at Ikuto's as a welcome back sort of thing!" Kukai suddenly called out trying to change the intimidating mood.

Everyone agreed and started for the front gate, except Utau, "You guys head there first, I need to go get some things from the store, I'll be about 10-15 minutes!" she called out and headed for the side gate.

Utau walked out of the store with an irritated look on her face. _Stupid worker kept trying to fucking hit on me._ She took out her phone and looked at the time. It's been about half an hour, she said she'd only take 10-15 minutes. She thought Ikuto and the others would be worried so she decided to take a short cut through the alleyway. Once entering, she knew she's made the wrong choice. It was dark and creepy, but she was passed half way now so she might as well keep going.

Boy, did she regret that. A man that looked like he was in his 30's pinned her to the wall on the side of the alleyway, "What's up, want to hang out with me?"

At first Utau thought he was drunk from the smell of beer, but when she looked at his face, he looked completely fine. "Uh, no thanks." She struggled out of his grip but fell to the floor. He frowned and pinned her to the wall once again, only this time he put more strength into it so she couldn't get out. Then he started to molest her. She screamed but she doubted anyone heard her. She tried to move but she was stuck. _Dam, he's strong. _Utau thought she was going to get raped. She closed her eyes and tried to get herself to lose consciousness, if that was even possible.

Suddenly the man's grip loosened and he was about two meters away. She looked over the other way and saw a girl wearing Seiyo High's uniform with her leg in the air. She figured that the girl had kicked the man, and she was right.

The man was on the floor and about to get up and lunge towards her but the girl walked up to him with her hands in her pocket and kicked him in the crotch. He screamed out in pain as he grabbed his 'part'. The girl turned to Utau, who was still on the floor and said, "Run," then she walked off without another word. Utau looked back at the guy still struggling in pain, then turned back to thank the girl but she was already gone. _She had pink hair, I guess I'll thank her next time I see her. _The man was starting to get up so Utau grabbed her things and ran back to her house. Man was she going to get scolded.

After the bell went, signalling the end of school, Amu lagged out of the classroom and headed for the school library. It was a habit. She never went there to read, she just liked the peace and quiet; something that she was never able to get at home.

When she walked past the school yard, she saw a big crowd, she wondered what was up, but shrugged it off and left for the library. Once she reached it, the door held a sign that said 'closed'. _Dam. _Amu sighed and started her way back home. When she passed the school yard, she noticed the crowd was gone. She was curious but ignored it and walked out the side gate. As she passed a store, she saw the same girl from this morning walk out with an irritated look on her face then rushing off in the same direction she was heading.

The blond girl made a turn into an alleyway. Amu started walking faster, knowing that was the alleyway where the teenage girls were getting raped. She heard a scream so she ran. In the alleyway was the girl sitting on the floor getting molested by some guy. Amu walked up to the guy and kicked him on the side. He flew and landed about two metres away. Amu walked up to him as he began to get up, and kicked him in the crotch. He cried out in pain and fell back down. She turned to the girl and said, "Run." Then she walked off.

Once Amu got home, she went inside and yelled, "I'm home." She knew what was coming next, it was a daily routine.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! How was school today?" A girl about the age of 5 or 6 ran out and tackled Amu to the floor.

Amu giggled, "Hey Ami, same as always. What about you?"

Ami groaned, "It was soooo boring!"

Amu giggled again, "Where's Mama?"

"She left after she took me home."

"Papa?"

"I dunno."

Amu frowned, her parents were never home. They were always busy with work, she only got to see them on Saturday and Sunday but surprisingly the house was never quiet. Amu loved Ami a lot. She knew that without her she would probably be a depressed teenager.

Back at Utau's house, everyone sat in the living room waiting for Utau to come back. Kukai was pacing the room and Ikuto was getting irritated. The short girl with long wavy hair sat there and read a book, she acted like she didn't care but inside she was worried as hell. Saaya sat there putting on her makeup, she also acted like she didn't care, and truthfully, she didn't. It's been an hour and Utau still wasn't back yet.

Suddenly the door burst open and everyone's eyes flew over to the door. It revealed a certain blond girl. The short girl rushed over to her and gave her a hug, Utau hugged back, but then the girl pulled away and whacked her over the head with the book she was reading.

"Ow! Rima!"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? I WAS WORRIED!"

"Something came up," Utau said attempting a smile.

Rima rolled her eyes and they went to sit down. There was awkward silence and a somewhat dark atmosphere which once again ticked Kukai off.

"Hey guys! Since Ikuto's back/new, whatever, let's introduce each other!" He yelled in attempt to break the atmosphere.

"There isn't really anyone to introduce," Utau sighed.

Ikuto scanned his friends and smirked, "Actually yes, there is. Soccer boy, I know. Dancer dude, I know. Shrimp, I know. Candy lady and kiddy king, I also know. Kid genius," he said pointing to each one of them, until he reached Saaya, he paused then smirked and walked over to her. He pulled up her chin slightly so he could look into her eyes, "However, you m'lady, have a new face."

Saaya almost fainted at his touch. Ikuto was expecting Utau to protest about him hitting on one of her friends, considering his background and everything. But she didn't and this surprised him. Was she not a friend?

"This is Saaya Yamabuki," Utau said.

"Oh, okay," Ikuto released her chin and dropped it. He was still wondering was she really Utau's friend. Saaya was disappointed, but she let it go.

The night went on with everyone talking and having fun, except Utau. Saaya was flirting with all the boys and it was making her feel uncomfortable. Utau hated her, she knew that Saaya had tried many times to get her friends to ditch her, but it hadn't work. So now she was trying to get Utau to leave by her own will. Ikuto noticed Utau wasn't talking much but didn't say anything.

Around eight, everyone left, only Saaya remained. Utau wanted her to leave but she couldn't kick her out since she was a guest. Ikuto took a hint and said, "Hey Saaya, maybe you should go too. We'll hang out tomorrow." He faked a smile.

Saaya almost swooned, "Okaay! See you later Ik-u-to-kuuuun!" she said, breaking up his name. This for some reason sent creepy things up his spine. "Bye Utau," she said Utau's name with a hint of disgust in her voice. Just as Saaya stepped out the door, Utau slammed it in her face/back which ever was facing the door and let out a frustrated sigh, "UGHH! I swear I'm going to kill her when I get the chance."

Ikuto went over and sat back down on the couch, "This really isn't going to sound like me at all, but that girl's a whore."

Utau randomly started cracking up. At first Ikuto thought she was crazy until she said, "Great minds think alike."

Ikuto smirked, "So what's the deal with this girl?"

Utau scoffed glad that she has her brother on her side, "Oh the usual. She tried to get the group to ditch me, failed. Now trying to get me to hate the group and leave, which also failed I must say. Flirts with Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi and Tadase, which isn't at all surprising. And yea, that's preeetty much it."

"Even the kiddy king?" Ikuto chuckled.

"Yeah."

It fell silent for about a minute until Utau spoke up, "Hey Ikuto, want to do me a favour?" she asked with a hint of evil in her eyes.

"Depends what it is."

"I need you to play 'The Heartbreaker' again."

Ikuto scoffed then smirked, "Sounds fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing~ ^-^ Here's the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara.

Enjoy~

**Chapter 2**

It was Friday, Utau's favourite day of the week, mostly because it was the last day of school before the weekends. Utau walked into homeroom, on time for once, and sat down in her seat. The other students began filing in and about five minutes later the teacher came in holding a stack of paper. He began to mark attendance. He went through each name and everyone raised their arm or did something to indicate that they were present.

When he got to Hinamori Amu, he called her name a few times. There was no reply and he was about to mark her absent, then the door swung open and in walked a girl with pink hair with a bored look on her face. This caught Utau's attention. _She's the girl from yesterday. _

"Hinamori-san, you're late," the teacher stated.

Amu just nodded and walked to her seat at the back of the room. The teacher sighed and continued with the roll.

When he was done, he called for everyone's attention and passed out the papers that he was holding when he walked in.

"As you all know, next week is the last week before school break. This is just a notice," the teacher said in a monotone. He opened his mouth and was about to say something else, but the bell rang and everyone rushed out.

Utau started to head in the direction of her English classroom, about halfway down the hall she felt someone grab her arm and pull her onto the side. Utau was about to turn around and slap whoever it was until she saw blue and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ikuto," she said through gritted teeth, "What do you want?"

Ikuto scoffed, "Is that how you treat someone who's going to do you favour?"

"No, that's how I treat my brother. Now what do you want? I'm going to be late."

Ikuto sighed, "Fine, when do you want me to do it?"

Utau was confused for a second but then she remembered. "Just hold back and watch for now. When I need you I'll tell you."

Ikuto smirked, "Aww, I was looking forward to it."

"Oh, cry me a river." Utau reached up to pat his head then left in the direction of her classroom.

Ikuto scoffed then also walked off.

Utau walked into the classroom and spotted the girl with pink hair at the back of the classroom staring out the window. _It's her._ Utau smiled. _Guess I should thank her for yesterday. _

Utau walked over to the seat next to her and sat down. She turned to her and asked, "Hey, you're…Hinamori-san, right?"

The girl turned her face away from the window and looked at Utau as though she was studying her. "Uh, yeah. Just call me Amu, and you are…" she asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh wow, you don't know me," Utau was surprised that there was actually someone in the school who didn't know her.

"Sorry, I'm not really the type to keep up on gossip and stuff."

Utau smiled, "Heh, I like you already. Anyway, I came to say thank you for saving me yesterday."

Amu had a confused look on her face, then realisation hit her, "Oh, you're the girl from the alleyway yesterday," then she smiled, "You're welcome."

Utau raised an eyebrow. This girl was dense but she was somewhat cute, she really wanted to become friends with this Amu girl. "'Girl from the alleyway'? Is that what you're going to refer to me as? I prefer Utau, thank you very much," she stated but in a playful way.

Amu rubbed the back of her head, "Heh, sorry."

"It's fine."

The teacher walked in and Utau turned back to the front of the classroom and Amu stared out the window. The teacher went to her desk, greeted everyone then started the class.

As the first few periods passed, Utau realised that Amu was in all of her classes so far. She was surprised she never noticed her; then again, she wasn't surprised at all. Amu was always so quiet; she never contributed to class or anything. All she did was stare out the window. Utau smiled at her, she really did want to get to know this girl better.

The bell rang for lunch. Utau packed up her things and was about to leave the classroom but stopped when she saw Amu still packing her things away by herself. This bothered Utau for some reason. Utau, being the straight forward person she was, walked up to her and asked, "Hey Amu?"

Amu looked up at her and smiled.

"Do you have any friends?" Utau blurted out.

Amu's smile dropped and she looked back down and continued packing her things. She slowly shook her head, "I don't really talk to anyone so I guess no."

Utau's eyes saddened for a split second, and then she grinned. She grabbed all of Amu's stuff and shoved it in her bag, speeding up the process. "Well then, today you are going to meet a shit load of people."

Amu stood there with a confused look on her face.

Once Utau finished helping Amu pack up, Utau grabbed her arm and dragged her out to the school yard where a group of people was waiting under a tree.

"UTAU-CHI!" The short hyperactive looking girl called out to her waving her arm in the air.

Utau dragged Amu over to the group. Amu tried to struggle out of her grip but failed, she wasn't ready to meet a whole bunch of new people all at the same time.

"Hey guys!"

"Hello Hoshina-san," the boy with green hair said as he pushed up his glasses, "And who might this be?" he continued gesturing to Amu.

"Oh, this is Amu Hinamori! She literally saved my butt yesterday!" Utau blurted out in a cheery tone. Amu just lowered her head.

Rime raised her eyebrow, "Saved your butt from what?"

Utau instantly let go of Amu's arm and covered her mouth once her brain finally processed what she just said.

"Utau…" Rima said with a deathly aura around her.

"Well, um, you see…" Utau noticed Rima slowly stalking closer to her. "Fine! I almost, notice the 'almost', got raped in an alleyway and she saved my butt," Utau said all in one breath.

Everyone's eyes widened. Rima whacked Utau across the back of her head, "Why didn't you tell us? Is that why you took so long yesterday?"

"Well, kind of. The first half hour was 'cause the stupid guy in the shop kept trying to hit on me," Utau said scratching the back of her head.

Rima whacked her again, "Next time, tell us! You were lucky this girl, what's your name again?" She turned to Amu.

"Amu," Amu replied, slightly frightened of the short girl.

Rima turned back to Utau, "…Amu was there to save you! Next time you won't be as lucky!"

Utau rubbed the back of her head, "Okay, I get the point. Stop hitting me."

"Hmph!" Rima turned around so her back was facing Utau and crossed her arms over her chest.

Amu couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"ANYWAY!" Utau said getting everyone's attention, "I wanted to introduce Amu to everyone! She's always been in my classes but, like somehow I didn't notice…and she has no friends."

Amu looked down at the ground, attempting to use her bangs to hide her blush.

Rima whacked Utau across the back of her head again. "Ow! Rima! What the hell was that for?"

"Look what you did?" she said pointing at Amu, "You embarrassed her!"

Amu looked up at the girl and smiled, "It's okay." She thought she should speak up just in case Rima decided to hit Utau again.

"Anyway, Amu. Remember when I said you were going to meet a shit load of people today?" Amu nodded so Utau continued, "Well, these lunatics are the people I wanted you to meet." Utau grinned at her last statement.

Then she started introducing each person. "This is Rima Mashiro," Utau said gesturing to the short girl with long honey coloured hair.

"Nice to meet you," Rima smile.

"She usually has a tough exterior, but she's very caring and lovable on the inside," Utau said getting a glare from Rima, "She's in our grade."

Amu nodded, _she seemed like a very loyal friend._

"This is Kukai Souma," she pointed to the boy with messy brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Yo! Hinamori!" he said a bit too loud as he gave her a thumbs up.

"He loves soccer, very cheerful, helpful. Y'know, they usual. He's two years older than us," Kukai grinned at Utau's description of him. Amu nodded and smiled.

"Kairi Sanjo. Kid genius. Our age," Utau said pointing to the green haired boy and he nodded. Amu couldn't help but think that he looked very sophisticated.

"Yaya Yuiki. She is…usually very hyper. She really likes candy and is one year younger than us," Utau pointed to the short girl with orange pigtails.

"Nice to meet you Amu-chi!" The girl jumped onto Amu's back and she giggled.

"You too," Amu said as the girl got off.

"Tadase Hotori. Usually known as kiddy king for some reason. Our grade." The boy with blond hair and ruby eyes smiled at Amu but didn't say anything. Amu smiled back.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki. He dances, that's all I know. Wait, no, he cooks, cleans, acts very motherly and is very smart. We all call him Nagi. Our grade. I think he and Rima make a good couple." Utau winked at the boy with long indigo hair. He glared at her and Rima whacked her across the head again. She seemed to have gotten used to it considering she didn't react much to it.

"Saaya Yamabuki," Utau paused for a bit. Amu guessed that she couldn't think of anything to say about her, at least anything positive. "She's in our grade," was all she seemed to come up with about the girl with short curled brown hair. The girl scoffed and didn't acknowledge Amu in any way. Amu's eyes saddened slightly, then Utau continued.

"And this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He's my ass of a brother and is two years older than us. He transferred here yesterday and he's a cat," Utau said pointing to the boy with blue hair and sapphire eyes.

Amu stared at him, like she was studying him. Ikuto noticed this and walked over to Amu. He grabbed her hand and said, "It's very nice to meet you." He slowly bent down and was about to kiss her hand. Amu caught on and quickly pulled her hand back and pretended to scratch the back of her head, this made Ikuto look like he was going to kiss his own hand. "It's nice to meet you too," she grinned.

Ikuto straightened back up and smirked. He looked over to see a very irritated looking Utau. _Yep, she's definitely a friend. _

"She doesn't fall for my charm," he stated bluntly pointing at Amu while looking at Utau.

Utau suddenly started laughing. She grabbed her sides and said between her laughs, "My…sides…hurt."

Utau continued laughing trying to say things here and there, but the words never came out right.

Yaya looked at Utau as though she was examining her, "Utau-chi, you sound like when people try to poop but the poop doesn't come out. Kukai, what's that called?"

Utau instantly stopped laughing and glared at Yaya as Kukai replaced her in looking like a laughing maniac and everyone else tried to stifle their laugh except Saaya who didn't have much a reaction to anything.

Yaya stood there confused at what everyone was laughing at.

Utau was getting irritated, she went around and bonked everyone that was laughing on the head. The laughing immediately ceased, Utau smiled, "That's better, now let me finish!"

Utau cleared her throat then continued, "Anyway, despite the fact that they're all idiots, they're all pretty smart. Kairi is ranked first in our grade," Kairi nodded, "Nagi is ranked second in our grade," Nagihiko smiled, "We don't know who is ranked third, Rima is forth, I'm fifth and Tadase is sixth," Utau smiled finishing off her introduction.

Then Kairi cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses as he said, "Hoshina-san, apparently Hinamori-san here is ranked third."

Utau's had the biggest smile on her face as she turned around to look at Amu, "Really? Amu, that's great," Utau slung her arms around Amu. Amu giggled, glad she finally made some new friends.

RING!

"Amu, what class do you have next?" Utau asked.

"Um, biology."

Utau practically tackled Amu over, "Me too! Let's go!" and began to drag Amu towards their classroom.

Saaya, being in the same class as them, followed behind with a hateful look on her face.

After the girls left for class, the guys began talking.

"So, what do you think of the new girl?" Kukai asked.

"She's interesting, I like her," Ikuto smirked.

"Well, I think she's totally out of your league," Kukai grinned.

"Oh really?" Ikuto scoffed, "We'll see about that."

"Hey, let's make this more interesting! Let's make a bet!"

Ikuto signalled for Kukai to continue, he was interested.

"If you can get Hinamori to fall in love with you, you can have my allowance for a month," Kukai smirked, "That's 200 bucks man!"

"I don't think you should do that Ikuto," Tadase butted in.

"Yeah, Utau-chan doesn't really like you hitting on her friends," Nagihiko continued.

Kairi just nodded.

Ikuto smirked, "I don't know. We'll see. Apparently Utau wanted me to play 'The Heartbreaker' again."

"Really? With who?" Kukai asked.

"Guess," Ikuto's smirk widened.

Everyone gave him confused looks, except Kairi. It seems he already knew who it was.

"You all know her, she was here two minutes ago."

"Saaya…" they all said in unison.

Ikuto just smirked and walked off to class with his hands in his pockets.

"Utau! Slow down!" Amu was getting dragged to class. Utau may not look the part but she was a very fast runner.

Once they got to the classroom, they went to the science bench at the back of the lab. About five minutes later, everyone was in the classroom and waiting for the teacher.

About 3 minutes later, she came in holding a large box. Everyone settled down. Once she reached her desk she put the box down and started marking attendance. When she was done, she immediately started the class.

"Alright guys, today we're doing an experiment," she started, "You'll be working in pairs. Now listen up! This experiment was conducted last year and it was a complete disaster. However, it is good experience for you kids so I had to practically _beg_ the head teacher to allow us to do this. Today, you'll be dissecting rats."

Half the class cried out in disgust, mostly the girls, and the other half, boys, cheered.

"So…" The class continued talking and the teacher got irritated, "Oi! SHUTUP AND LISTEN OR I'LL CANCEL THE WHOLE THING!" The class instantly shut up and the teacher sighed. "Thank you. Now, if I see a single organ; heart, liver, lung or whatever, fly across the room, the whole class gets detention and will be on clean up duty for the next week. I don't think any of you want that considering next week is the last week of school before break. Oh, and if I see anyone not wearing gloves or acting stupid, you're all screwed! Got that?"

The whole class groaned. "Good! Now listen up!"

Everyone was quiet as the teacher explained the procedure of the experiment.

Once she was done, she walked around the room handing out the equipment needed for the experiment, including the supposedly dead rat.

"Alright everyone, get into your pairs, put your equipment on and get started."

When the teacher finished talking, Saaya walked over to Amu and Utau smiling, "Hey Amu-san, want to work with me? We just met and I want to get to know you better," Saaya said in her most innocent voice.

A barely audible scoff escaped Utau's mouth, but Amu caught it and got the hint, "Sorry, but I'm working with Utau today," Amu forced a smile onto her face.

Saaya scoffed, "Whatever," and walked off.

Once Saaya was out of hearing range Utau patted Amu on the shoulder and said, "I love how you can take a hint. Now let's get started."

Amu finally realised what they were going to do, and slowly stepped back from the bench. "Utau…I think I just saw its leg twitch! It's still alive."

Utau sighed, "Oh, come on Amu! You can walk into a dark alleyway and kick a guy in the nuts to save me, but you can't dissect a rat? It's dead Amu, and I'll make sure of it." Utau whacked the rat oh the head with whatever she was holding and something that wasn't blood spilled out of its mouth.

Amu was about to vomit but managed to hold it in. _Come on Amu, you can do this. Just get it over and done with._ Amu sighed and slowly moved back to the bench to help Utau.

Once Amu and Utau were done with their little experiment, they wrote down the results and analysis and started to clean up. They put their report on the teacher's desk and sat back down. They started talking about random things as they waited for the rest of the class to finish and the bell to ring.

Utau looked away for a second, and when she turned back she randomly started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Amu asked confused.

Utau just pointed to the other side of the classroom, where Saaya was stuck working with some science geek. She was trying to avoid doing work but the geek wouldn't let her. He picked up the liver of the rat with tongs and was shoving it in Saaya's face who was trying very hard not to scream because she knew she would get into trouble for not helping.

The guy gave up and went back to do the experiment. Suddenly something flew across the classroom, from the front to the back. It would've missed Saaya if she'd stay seated, but she decided to choose this very moment to stand up. It hit her in the face and dark brown stuff started to flow out of it. Saaya opened her mouth to scream but made the wrong choice, some of the brown stuff started dripping into her mouth and she started spitting all over the place.

The guy she was working with walked up to her and examined the stuff on her face then nodded, "Yep, definitely a rat's bowel."

Saaya started panicking, "What the fuck is a rat's bowel?"

He smirked at her, "The part of the intestines where they store poo before it is released."

Saaya opened her mouth to scream again, but once again wrong choice, more poo went into her mouth. She immediately tried to spit it out then keep her mouth shut. She would've told the teacher but she didn't want clean up duty or detention for a week.

People in the classroom tried to hold in their laugh, unlike Utau who just full out started laughing. Everyone in the classroom admired Utau so they all let out their laughs. Some people even had tears coming out of their eyes.

Saaya's face flushed red and she immediately went to the sink to wash her face.

Amu joined in and started giggling.

The teacher had her back turned and was writing on the board. She didn't turn around so she probably just thought that they were laughing because they were having fun.

The laughing died down after about five minutes.

"Serves her right," Utau smirked.

"What'd she do?" Amu didn't really know about the situation between Utau and Saaya.

"She hasn't done anything yet. Mostly because none of her plans really work. She's tried to get me away from my friends for a while now but totally failed. You know, considering the fact that we've been together since we were like five and she only joined us two or three months ago. She flirts with all the guys that you just met, so like Kukai, Nagi, Tadase, Kairi and Ikuto which I must say is _very_ irritating 'cause I really don't want her as a sister-in-law. I mean, who would?" Utau sighed in frustration and Amu giggled.

"Why'd you guys befriend her in the first place then?"

"We didn't, she just kind of popped out of nowhere. Trust me, if we could get rid of her, she'd be long gone by now."

"Is she really that hard to beat?"

"Was, but now that Ikuto's back, I think she'd be gone soon," Utau chuckled with and hint of evil in her eyes.

"How?" Amu was curious.

"You'll find out soon," Utau grinned.

RING!

"Yay, last period!" Utau exclaimed.

"Um, yay," Amu said, imitating Utau, although with not even half as much as excitement.

"What do you have?" Utau said very excited.

"Maths…"

Utau literally jumped into the air, "It's official, you're in _all_ of my classes! I love you, Amu!"

Utau linked arms with Amu and skipped off while dragging Amu behind her.

* * TIME SKIP * *

School finally ended and Utau dragged Amu out to the school yard where they always meet up. Everyone was already there waiting. Utau looked very happy and this surprised everyone for some reason.

"Why're you so happy?" Rima asked.

"Because Amu is in all my classes!" Utau grinned.

Saaya scoffed, "She probably thinks god hates her for putting her in all your classes."

Utau glared at Saaya, then she remembered the incident in biology. There is no way she was going to waste this opportunity to humiliate her, "Hey Saaya."

"What?" she snapped back.

"I was wondering this ever since biology," she said with an evil glint.

"You wouldn't," Saaya glared back.

"What does rat poo taste like?" she smirked.

Saaya's face immediately turned red. Everyone had confused looks on their faces, except Amu because she knew exactly what happened.

"What happened in biology?" Kukai asked.

"Oh nothing, just we were dissecting rats and some guy at the front of the room decided to throw a rat bowel to the back and it hit Saaya in the face. The bowel popped and the rat's diarrhoea came out and went into her mouth," Utau said in a mock tone.

Everyone started cracking up, even Kairi. Saaya's face went redder than before if that was even possible.

Once they calmed down, Utau said, "Hey! Let's have a little welcome party for Amu!"

"Yeah," Kukai cheered.

Ikuto just smirked as everyone else agreed to the idea.

Then Amu spoke up, "Um, sorry guys. Not today."

"Why not?" Utau asked.

"I need to get home, or my little sister will be home alone."

"How about tomorrow then?" Rima suggested.

Amu giggled, "We'll see."

"Great! Amu, give me your number!"

Everyone waited for Amu and Utau to finish exchanging numbers. Once they were done, Amu started towards the side gate but then remembered something. She turned around and a small smirk appeared on her face, "Be careful on your way home Utau, I won't be there to save you today." Then she turned around and ran off.

Everyone burst out laughing and Utau's face turned red, she sent Amu a playful glare, "I'm going to bite your head off the next time I see you," she yelled, her fist in the air, making sure Amu could hear her.

Amu raised her arm, saying bye and to tell Utau that she heard her. Utau lowered her fist to her side and smiled. Utau felt like something good was going to happen soon, but didn't know what. She ignored it, she just knew that right now she was very happy to have met Amu.

"Hey, how come you guys never threw me a welcome party?" Saaya asked turning the happy atmosphere into an awkward one. "Can we have one today?" She tried her innocent voice.

Utau coughed and almost choked on her own saliva at Saaya's request, "Oh damn, it was a good thing Amu said she couldn't come today."

Saaya thought Utau said that because she was going to throw her a late welcome party until she continued, "'Cause I forgot I had stuff to do today. Well, I gotta go, later guys. Come on Ikuto." She dragged Ikuto off to the front gate.

"Later," was all Ikuto said before walking after Utau.

Rima, Yaya and Kairi caught on to what Utau was doing. They all made up their excuses then left without waiting for a reply from the others.

Saaya had a satisfied look on her face. Only Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase were left. She turned to them, "Can we have the party then?" Saaya asked as nicely as possible.

Kukai scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I remember I have soccer practice with my brothers today. Maybe another time," he grinned and with that he ran off like a bolt of lightning.

Saaya sighed then turned to Tadase and Nagihiko and smiled. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Sorry, we're busy today too. Maybe another time," Tadase said as he forced himself to smile at her. Then they both headed for the front gate.

Once they were out of sight, Saaya's smile dropped and she fumed, "What the fuck?" and she stormed off to the side gate.

At the front of the school, outside the gate, Utau, Rima and Yaya were laughing their asses off as the guys smirked at the sight of Saaya raging then storming off.

"You know, we should do this more often," Utau said.

"Yeah," Rima and Yaya agreed, still laughing.

Kairi just sighed, "But we can't do this every time we want to ditch her you know."

Yaya stopped laughing and hit Kairi's shoulder, "Thanks for ruining the moment!"

Kairi rubbed his shoulder but didn't say anything.

Utau and Rima finally stopped and Utau said, "Yeah I know. But if we do this a few more times, we might not need Ikuto." Utau smirked.

"That's good," Ikuto said. This shocked everyone. "What?"

"You _never_ say that. You always look forward to it no matter who they are. Are you okay? Fever maybe?" Utau reached up to touch Ikuto's forehead.

Ikuto removed his sister's hand from his forehead and fake pouted, "Not my fault, she's the worst I've ever met. I don't want to hold her hand."

Utau started laughing again. Rima crossed her arms over her chest, "Your pouting face ruined the joke."

Utau laughed even harder as everyone else tried to stifle their laughs. Ikuto just sighed then headed off in the direction of his house with everyone following behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing (: Here's the third chapter. Also, it's the school holidays now so I might update sooner than usual~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara.

Enjoy~

**Chapter 3**

It was Saturday morning. Amu groaned and rolled over in her bed and covered her ears. She heard footsteps echoing around her house but didn't want to care. After the events of yesterday, all Amu really wanted to do was sleep and let her brain process everything. Her eyes were closed and her breathing began to even out as she was about to drift off to sleep again. Until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Amu heard a scream come from the direction of Ami's bedroom. She immediately got up and rushed over to Ami's room. She threw open the door and yelled, "What's happening?"

The sight Amu saw made her feel like her family was full of idiots. Her mum, dad and Ami were all hiding under Ami's blanket with terrified looks on their faces.

"Amu-chan! Save us!" Amu's dad, Tsumugu, being the drama queen he was, cried out while shuffling further into the blanket.

Amu leaned on one leg and put her hand on her hip, _this obviously isn't something big_, "From what?"

Tsumugu pointed to the wall behind Amu. She turned around and saw an average sized tarantula on the wall. Her left eye began twitching and she yelled, "You woke me up for this?"

Tsumugu was now shedding his ridiculously overdramatic tears, "Hurry Amu-chan! It's coming!"

Amu sighed, "What do you expect me to do with it?"

Midori, Amu's mum, smiled nervously at her, "There's a fly swat in the kitchen, Amu-chan."

"Hurry onee-chan! I don't wanna die today!"

The tarantula was slowly creeping towards Ami's bed. They were starting to freak out, Amu rolled her eyes and left the room. A few seconds later, she returned with a jar and a piece of paper. Amu carefully put the jar on top of the tarantula, making sure she didn't harm it in any way, and then she slipped the piece of paper underneath. She flipped the jar upside down, making the tarantula fall to the bottom of the jar.

"Amu-chan is so brave…" Tsumugu wailed biting the sheets on Ami's bed.

"Thank you, onee-chan!" Ami beamed, "Papa, stop biting my sheets!" Ami started to pull the sheets out of Tsumugu's mouth, who was refusing to let go.

Amu sighed but smiled. She turned around and walked outside to put the spider in the garden. "There, little fella. Don't come back inside, next time you might not be so lucky." Then the spider scurried off.

She walked back inside and headed to her room so she could go back to sleep. She collapsed onto her bed and got herself into a comfortable position. Just as she was about to fall asleep…

RING!

Her phone rang. This ticked her off. She threw her blanket off of her and screamed, "ARGHH! What day is it today? 'Piss Amu off day'?"

She picked up the phone and put it to her ear without looking at the Caller ID, "WHAT? I'M SLEEPING!"

"Chill Amu. It's like 1pm, how much longer do you want to sleep?"

Amu glanced at the clock then something hit her, "Uh, who's this?"

"It's Utau! You forgot already?"

"OH HI UTAU!"

"Geh, are you trying to make me go death? Are you always this lively when you wake up?"

"Hehe, sorry. So, what's up? Why'd you call?"

Utau's tone suddenly changed from annoyed to upbeat and excited, "Oh right! The welcome party! Today, my house at four. I don't care what you have to say. You're coming, if you don't show up I'll go to your house and drag you here."

"But you don't-"

Utau cut her off, "And don't say I don't know where you live because Kairi should, and if he doesn't I will go door knocking on every house until I find you. Okay, that's it! Buh-bye,I'll see you in…3 hours!"

Utau was about to hang up until Amu called out, "Hey wait!"

"Yes?"

"Will Saaya be there?" Amu asked nervously.

Utau scoffed, "Nope! Teehee. Remember, you better turn up!" Then she hung up.

Amu stood there dumbfounded. About three minutes later, she finally realised what Utau just said. She closed her phone, threw it on the bed and fell after it. She groaned into her pillow and said to herself, "I figured out what day it is today. It's 'Don't let Amu sleep day'. Ugh!"

X X X X X

It was 3:30 in the afternoon, and Amu was getting ready to head over to Utau's. When she was done she headed down stairs.

"Amu-chan, can you go out and buy something for me?" Midori called from the kitchen when she saw Amu pass.

"But I'm heading to Utau's now."

"Please. It'll only take five minutes."

Amu sighed, "Fine, what do you need me to get?"

"Just some milk, we're almost out."

"Okay."

With that, Amu walked out the door and headed for the grocery store. She bought the milk and headed out. When she turned the corner of the street, she bumped into someone and fell down on her butt.

"Hey, you okay?" She heard a familiar voice ask. She looked up and saw Ikuto reaching his hand out, offering to help her up.

She took it and Ikuto pulled her to her feet, "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that. Hi Ikuto."

"Hi. Where're you going? My house is that way." He said while pointing in the opposite direction in which Amu was heading in.

"Yeah, I know. I need to head home and give this milk to my mum first," she held up the carton of milk for him to see.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." He waved to her then walked off.

Amu turned to look at Ikuto's disappearing figure. When he was completely out of sight, she felt a slight feeling of sadness rising inside of her. It was then that she realised she was staring. She spun back around, shook her head and continued her way back to her house.

When Amu was about to exit the shopping area, she felt someone grab her shoulder. She swatted the hand off her shoulder and spun around. Then she let out a sigh half of relief, "Hi Saaya."

Saaya giggled, "Did you think I was a pedo or something? Is Amu-chan a scaredy cat?" Saaya teased.

Amu flinched at the way Saaya said her name, her voice was full of disgust.

"Uh, yeah sure," she forced a smiled onto her face then started to head off.

Saaya grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Where are you going?"

Amu raised an eyebrow, "Home? I just came here to buy milk…"

Saaya let go of her arm, "Whatever." Then she flicked her hair and walked off towards the market.

_Heh, now I know why Utau doesn't like her._ Amu sighed then headed back to her house.

Amu put the milk on the kitchen table and called out, "I'm going now."

"Okay, Amu-chan. Be safe," Midori called back.

Amu glanced at the clock before she left. 3:52. Amu groaned then muttered, "Utau's going to kill me." Then she left and power-walked down the street towards Utau's house.

X X X X X

Amu rang the doorbell. In a matter of milliseconds, the door swung open revealing a very annoyed Utau. "Amu! You're late!"

Amu raised an eyebrow, "By like what, three minutes?"

"No. Four! And because of that you're going to get punished," an evil smirked found its way across Utau's face.

"Punished?" Amu stood at the door confused. Utau grabbed her arms and pulled her inside. Suddenly, the door behind her slammed shut. Amu turned around and saw Rima standing at the door playing security guard, making sure that Amu wouldn't escape. An evil smile crept onto Rima's face.

Before she knew it, she was picked up by Tadase and Nagihiko and thrown onto the couch. She was about to get up, but Kukai stood at the head of the couch and pinned her arms down and Yaya pinned her legs down making her unable to move. Amu closed her eyes as her head hit the arm of the couch. When she opened them she saw Kairi standing behind the couch holding a feather duster. She then turned her head towards the door and saw Utau slowly walking towards her. _What the-._

"Utau?" Amu was scared now. When Utau reached the couch, Kairi handed her the feather duster. Amu thought she was going to do something horrible to her, so she slammed her eyes shut.

Then Utau started…tickling her?

Amu's eyes immediately shot open and she began laughing like a maniac. She attempted her kick her legs and move her arms but she couldn't, they were still pinned down by Kukai and Yaya.

"Utau…Stop…Please," she said between her laughs. Tears were now coming out of her eyes.

Yaya, who was pinning down her feet decided to help Utau in 'punishing' Amu. She took off Amu's shoes and began tickling Amu's feet. This caused Amu to laugh even harder but because Yaya was now tickling her, she was no longer pinning down the girl. Amu started kicking her legs and almost kicked Yaya in the face.

"Mou, Amu-chi."

"Sorry…Yaya," Amu apologised, still laughing, "Utau…Stop!"

Utau continued to tickle her for about another 2-3 minutes. She saw that Amu was almost out of breath so she stopped.

Amu got up into and sitting position, and Utau sat down beside her giggling.

Amu let out a sigh of relief, "I thought you guys were gonna like rape me or something."

Utau scoffed, "Oh, puh-lease. You may be pretty but you're not _that_ pretty," Utau said in mock tone. Everyone laughed at her little 'joke' and Amu started giggling.

Their laughing immediately ceased when they heard, "Ikuto-kuuuuuuuun!"

Amu nudged Utau in the arm, "Ow, Amu!"

Amu raised an eyebrow at Utau, "I thought you said she wasn't coming…"

"Wasn't. Until she supposedly 'bumped' into Ikuto at the grocery store when he went out to buy drinks, then she followed him back here. And Ikuto, being Ikuto, didn't protest. And well, here she is now. She almost thrashed the house when she found out she wasn't invited to our little party, until Ikuto said that we sent her an invitation but she probably didn't get it. So now she thinks Ikuto 'loves' her so she's sticking to him like glue which I must say is really starting to tick me off."

Amu sighed, "Damn, that just totally ruined my day."

"You're not the only one," everyone said in unison.

Amu giggled, "It's almost like you guys planned this…"

"We didn't Amu-chi! Great minds just think alike."

Utau glared at Yaya, "That's my line!"

Kukai suddenly jumped onto the couch next to Amu which made her and Utau's side of the couch rise. He threw his arm around her shoulder and said in his usual cheery tone, "Well, Hinamori, let's not let Yamabuki get to you and enjoy the party!"

Amu looked down at the couch then over to Kukai and smirked, "You're fat."

This caused Utau to crack up. Kukai rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "Thank you! I eat about seven to eight bowls of ramen per day."

Kukai's comment caused Amu's jaw to drop, "Wow…"

"So does Utau! We have these competitions and she eats almost as much as I do. Of course, I always win because I eat more!"

A small smirk appeared on Amu's face, "Do you guys have these competitions often?"

"N-" Utau started but Kukai cut her off.

"Almost every day," Kukai gave Amu a thumbs-up. Utau slapped her palm against her face.

Amu's smirk grew wider and she quickly got off the couch. The sudden movement made Utau slide over next to Kukai. "Well, if that's the case," Amu skipped around to the back of the couch where Kairi was still standing. She made a heart shape with her fingers and put it between Kukai and Utau, "I might have to play matchmaker." Amu grinned.

Utau reached back and hit Amu on the head.

Ikuto chose this very moment to appear, "At least someone here agrees with me. When are you going to ask her out, Kukai?"

Kukai's face immediately turned bright red and Utau shot out of the couch. She leaned on one leg, put her hand on her hip and raised her left eyebrow, "Oh, come on, leave him alone."

"See? She's standing up for you. Proof that she'll say yes," Ikuto smirked.

Utau kept her position, "O'really? Explain you and Saaya?"

Ikuto walked up to the couch, "Nuh-uh. Not Ikuto and Saaya. Ikuto and Amu," he smirked. He walked up to Amu and hugged her from behind, one hand around her waist and the other covering her mouth.

Amu raised her eyebrow, "Imufo fan Amphu?"

Ikuto leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Yes Amu, Ikuto and Amu."

Amu felt her face heat up, but she tried to hold back her blush. She half succeeded, instead of turning a bright red, her face turned a light shade of pink.

Although Utau hated it when Ikuto hit on her friends, she couldn't waste this opportunity, "What's this I see? Amu, blushing?"

Amu was embarrassed but there was no way she was going to show it. She put her hands on her hips and starting tapping her right foot waiting for Ikuto to let her go. Ikuto took the hint and stepped back. At that moment Amu also heard some footsteps but no one else seemed to have heard it so she guessed it was just her imagination.

Amu inhaled deeply and glared at Utau, "UTA-"

Utau knew that she was about to get her ass whooped so she cut Amu off and changed the subject completely, "HEY! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Everyone cheered so Amu decided to bite Utau's head off later.

Utau turned on the music and got out the food and got everything ready. She even got Amu a cake that said 'Welcome to the Gang' on it.

Everyone ate, talked and laughed for a good two to three hours or so until Amu noticed something. She walked over to Utau and pulled her away into a corner, "Hey, where's Saaya?"

Utau searched the room and noticed everyone was there except Saaya. Utau suddenly got worried. She could be raiding one of their rooms for all she knew. She went over to Ikuto, "Hey have you seen Saaya?"

"No, who cares. She's annoying," Ikuto said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I know. But she's in our house. She could be raiding our rooms for all we know."

Ikuto's eyes slightly widened, "Ah, shit."

He picked up the remote on the table and turned off the music. This confused everyone so they all turned to look at Ikuto.

"What's up?" Kukai asked.

"Where the fuck is Saaya?"

Everyone looked around the room and finally noticed that she was nowhere in sight. They all looked back at Ikuto and Utau who looked at each other, "We need to find her," they said in unison.

Ikuto and Utau rushed upstairs to check their bedrooms. Everyone else got the hint and ran around the house to look for Saaya. The living room was the only room in which the light was switched on. The rest of the house was dark and none of them bothered to turn on the lights as they searched.

When Ikuto and Utau finished checking upstairs, they quickly headed downstairs. As they were about to enter the living room where they were having the party, Utau saw Amu and Saaya. She pushed Ikuto back against the wall. He gave her a questioning look so she signalled for him to be quiet and pointed to the scene in the living room.

Amu was on the floor, against the wall, and Saaya was standing in front of her holding a jug of boiling hot water that still had steam rising from it. Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase were standing in the dark at the other door, which connected the kitchen and the living room, watching the same scene they were.

Saaya raised the jug above Amu's head and poured some of the hot water on her. Amu covered her head with her hands but she still got wet. It burnt her, yes, but there was no way she was going to let Saaya feel the satisfaction of being able to make her cry, so she held in her scream and tears. Instead, she looked up into Saaya's eyes and asked, "What the hell was that for?"

This ticked Saaya off, "Don't play dumb with me. You were trying to seduce _my_ Ikuto-kun earlier!"

This confused Amu and she let it show, "Seduce?"

Saaya, being Saaya, got more pissed off and poured more water over Amu. Once again, she refused to react, "You made him hug you! Let me tell you this; he's mine. So stay the fuck away from him!"

Saaya's two worded description of Ikuto sent chills up his spine. _I'm hers now?_

"And if I don't?" Amu raised her eyebrow.

"Then this," Saaya raised the jug over Amu's head once again, ready to pour more water on her.

It was then that Utau's tolerance string snapped, and she whispered, "Alright, that's it! Ikuto," she looked back at him. He raised an eyebrow. "You're on."

"You owe me for this," he said then he ran into the living room where Saaya was. He grabbed hold of the jug and pulled it out of her hand before she could pour any more hot water on Amu. He put it on the nearest table.

"Ikuto-kun?" Saaya immediately snapped back into innocent mode.

Ikuto cupped her face in his hands and kissed her cheek. Saaya was immediately sent to 'Saaya Heaven'. She had no idea what this meant, but everyone watching in the dark did…

"Game on."


	4. AN I'm an idiot and I'm sorry D:

**I'm so stupid and I'm really sorry.**

Dear, People/Readers/Alien?

**This is an author's note, not a chapter.**

I know it's been a while, a really long time, since I last updated and that I've kept some people waiting for the next chapters, and I'm really sorry for that.

**If you would like to know the reasons as to why I haven't updated in so long then continue reading, if not skip to the next line of bold writing.**

In the A/N in chapter three, I said that I would probably update more because it was the holidays at that time, but then things came up and my hands were filled and eventually I completely forgot I ever started writing this story. Yes, I'm admitting that I forgot about this until the e-mail I got from the recent review. (:

I found the folder containing all the stuff about this story on my computer around the middle of the last term of school, but there was a lot of work so I didn't and couldn't find time to write anything with all the end of year assessments and all that… Then during the Christmas holidays, I went overseas, and well that should explain why I didn't write anything. With all the events and New Years happening, I was too busy and eventually forgot about it again. T_T

Yes, I am a very forgetful person. :D

Then when I came back, school started and I'm in my senior years of high school – god, I feel old, so the work load shot up and, yeah…(:

"**The next line of bold writing" :D**

I'm going to put this story on pause/hold or more than likely discontinue it. I may continue it sometime in the not-so-near future, but please don't expect anything…:/

The reasons for this are because I had to recently reformat my computer and well, I didn't exactly save the stuff to a USB. T^T

I've forgotten about actually writing this story a couple of times, so without the plans and all that for the story, I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this. I honestly have no idea whether I knew where I was going with it to start with…=.=

To be honest, I did try to think up a few new ideas the past week to continue it, I did come up with a few things, but none of them linked together so I gave up. :D

Also, I'm in my senior year of high school (if you read the reasons you should know :D), so I want to focus on school. I have no idea what path I want to take when I graduate so maybe actually paying attention in class will help…? :D

That's pretty much all I wanted to say.

Since I'm putting this story on "pause", please don't expect any updates or anything like that any time soon…

So, I might or might not continue this story myself so yeeeeah~ :D

**If anyone would like to continue this story, please ask me first and I'll more than likely agree. I just want to know who's going to continue writing it, that's all. :D**

Since it's only been three chapters (how depressing does that sound…I'm quitting after THREE chapters), I reckon there could be a lot of directions this story could head in. (:

**I'll be sure to post up another A/N/Chapter, stating the pen name of the person who's continuing this story, if anyone actually wants to continue it. :/**

Once again, I'm REALLY sorry for all this, and I know I'm an idiot T^T – feel free to reinforce that idea any day.

Okay, so that's it. I'm sorry if this didn't make sense to you. I tried my best. T^T

Byeee~

Love, a stupid, old, forgetful and idiotically idiotic idiot/person ^-^

3


End file.
